Birthday party
by cullen4evas
Summary: Its nessie's b-day and she gets the "BEST GIFT EVER" from rosalie...


I so do not own twilight!

RCC POV:

"Good morning!" I heard my parents say.

"Guess what today is!" Said mom.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Today was my birthday. I definitely wasn't as bad as my mom. She hardly even accepted gifts. I did though, even though I'd rather they didn't.

"Ugh! I'm so thirsty!" I complained.

" We figured. So your aunt Rose will take you. You girls could really use a hunt right now. Then when you guys come back we'll celebrate!" Said my father.

" Do I have to?!"

" Don't worry dear. It'll all be fun you'll see." Said my mother in her wanna be a good liar voice.

….later on at the house…

"What's up kiddo?!" said my bear like Uncle Emmett.

"Are you ready to go hunting?" asked Rosalie.

"Sure am. Gosh I'm thirsty…"

"Then you two should better get going!" Yelled Alice in an impatient voice as she pushed Rose and I out of the door. "Now get going! Get out of here!"

As we both sped out of the door, Jacob was standing on the bottom steps. I heard a low growl come from Rosalie's chest.

"Hey Nessie! Happy birthday! Where are you two headed off to?" Asked Jacob.

"We were just off to hunt." I replied.

"Oh. Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not!"

I heard an even louder growl come from Rosalie's chest. She hated Jacob and she was always really excited when it was just me and her doing something, especially hunting. So I could tell she hated the thought of Jacob coming with us. She never seemed to have enough time to spend with me. We then sped off jumping the river and running into the woods. We came to a stop as we all smelled a few deer close by.

" Hey Jacob! Time me again on how fast I can get one!" I asked. We almost always did this. I managed to beat my record every single time.

"Alright! Ready, set, go!"

JB POV:

Then she was off into the forest. She was so cute when she hunted. I'd rather see her hunt, but if this was what she wanted than that's something I could definitely give to her. The blonde was hunting not too far away from me. As I watched her hunt, she looked like she was hunting for the first time ever! She was terrible!

"Nice blondie! Not bad for your "first" time!" I laughed aloud as she tried to spring up onto an elk and went head first into the dirt. Her hair was drenched in dirt. "You know I always thought blonds could only be dumb, but apparently it's just you! Blond or brunette!"

RC POV:

So the mutt thinks he can make fun of me! I don't see what Renesmee ever saw in him! My thirst mixed with anger wasn't the best thing at this time; especially being around the person…animal I mean… that I hated the most was a few feet away from me laughing at me. Then the next thing I knew, my vampire side took control and I was springing onto him going straight for the throat. I never snapped it off but I could feel the bone crush and since I tackled him to the ground he broke his spine. Then I heard a shriek from beside me.

"Rosalie! How could you?!" It was Reneesme. She pounced right in front of me. She knew that I would stop. I couldn't ever put her in any physical pain.

"I'm…I'm….I… He…. Me…" I stuttered. "I'm so sorry Nessie! I didn't mean to it was an accident!"

She already had Jacob in her arms racing back to the house. I didn't know exactly what happened. I wasn't thinking. I mean I obviously think that the mutt deserves it, but I never thought about how bad it would hurt Nessie. At least not just then. I just stood there for about half an hour thinking about how I ever could do such a thing to her. I finally went back home. As soon as I walked through the door Emmett was by my side.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked.

I just walked over to the white couch and sat down staring at the floor. Everybody came filing in except for Nessie, Carlisle, and Bella. I expected that. They were probably all up in Carlisle's office. There was some blood. I saw all of the disappointed faces staring at me… even Edward! Then I put my face in my hands.

"I need to talk to Nessie! Where is she?" I asked.

"She's up in Carlisle's office. She really upset." Said Jasper.

Of course he would be the one to know what she was feeling. As soon as he answered I sped up the stairs.

RCC POV:

Momma was by his side trying to comfort him. I just looked at his crushed neck with blood streaming down it. I kissed his fore head. He flinched. Then I heard the door crack. It was Rosalie.

"Ness, u m, can I speak to you for a sec.?" She asked in a sad voice.

I paused for a moment and look at Jacob, and then walked over to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me."

We went into her room.

"HOW COULD YOU ROSALIE? I LOVE HIM AND-"

"Yes I know I know… I know you have every right to get mad at me and everything especially for the fact that it's your birthday. It was wrong. If I wasn't so thirsty and mad, I would have thought first before I did anything! I'm so sorry!"

I was so caught up with the Jacob situation I totally forgot that it was my birthday. I was officially turning 13. Even though I looked maybe 17 or 18. That just made me even more mad. Yet even though I already knew she was mad, she sounded like she meant something else.

"Wait… mad?"

"Yes. Me being mad is actually partially his fault. He pretty much brought this upon himself. But I really am sorry any way."

"So…what did he do?"

"Well, I wasn't doing some good hunting and he began to make fun of me. And I was really thirsty and I let my vampire side take control of me. It was a really dumb thing to do! I apologize for what I did!"

"Well I don't accept! I know exactly why you are and it is not the only reason you should be sorry! You hurt him! And I bet that if I didn't love him you would've taken him out any day! You are always concerned about me! And if you really did love me that much than you wouldn't hate Jacob so much! Or you would at least try to get along with him!"

"Oh," She said as she stood up as she stared into my eyes with anger. "So now I'm the one that always has to be the good guy?! Did you even ever tell him that?! Did you ever tell him to leave me alone! If you really loved me that much you would tell him to stop!"

I just stared at the ground. Speechless because what she said was so true and I hated it! Now I felt guilty and hurt. I looked up as I felt a gust of wind fly past me. She had left. Then I ran downstairs and out of the house crying. I felt my dad come after me. I went straight to the cottage.

"Honey dear, tell me what happened."

With my head still down crying I put my hand up to his cheek.

"Oh. I'm so sorry dear. She shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault."

"STOP IT!!! Why does every one keep doing that?! I know it is my fault and I'm simply mad at myself! I'm glad that someone finally told me I was wrong! I'm sick and tired of making mistakes and not getting any of the blame! And don't worry about me! Jacob is hurt badly!"

"Yes he is… and I care about him too, but darling you'll always be my first concern. You are my own flesh and blood! You can't really expect me to care about him more than you!"

I crawled into his arms after that and he cradled me. I fell asleep and heard him get up and rush back to the house but I was too tired to follow.

RC POV:

I was sitting on the couch in between Esme and my husband when I heard the front door bust open. It was Edward. He looked concerned. He ran over to Bella who was now downstairs.

"She's really torn up Rose…"

"Why do I make so many mistakes?! I feel so guilty! I never should've said that!"

"Actually she's glad you told her that… she said that it was a good thing that someone finally told her that she was wrong… I hate to see her like this. Where's Jacob?"

"He's upstairs resting. I'm going with you."

And as soon I said that everyone looked up at me as I stood up about ready to follow Edward.

"Um, Rose I don't think that's such a good-"said Bella.

"No…I owe him an apology…"

With anxious eyes following my every step I followed Edward upstairs. He cracked the door open and he led me in. Jacob was sitting on a chair watching some TV.

"Ugh! Blondie brunette's here!" He groaned.

"Hey! Cut it out! That's what got you here in the first place!" I yelled.

"Yeah…sorry about that…."

"Yeah, me too…I should've have never done that to you. I'm really sorry."

"I know. I understand. You can't help it. I mean that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"Jacob, are you well enough to walk? Ness really needs you right now." Asked Edward.

"Yup!"

"I'll come with you…I owe her another apology…"

LATER AT THE COTTAGE

As Jacob walked into the room Nessie sprung up to hug him. I followed in behind with Edward behind me.

"Jacob! You're awake! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm here…and so is someone else." He said as he turned back at me and pushed me lightly toward her.

"Listen…. I know you're extremely upset and I'm absolutely sorry! I'll never do it again and I apologized to Jacob….Will you forgive me?"

Then she jumped into my arms and buried her face in my hair and cried, "Yes! Yes I will! I'm so sorry for what I did!"

"Aww…don't say that…I understand…"

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course!"

"Then can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you want!"

"Could you please try to get along with Rosalie?"

"If that's what you want…" He said as he tried to kiss her fore head.

He had on a neck brace on so he looked really funny and we all laugh at his attempt.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

RCC POV:

While we were out hunting this morning Alice had decorated the living room for my birthday party. Pink was everywhere. Well, that's Alice. We all opened up presents and gave the cake to Jacob. Alice made sure it was in his favorite flavor. I finally got tired and Rosalie, Alice, my mom, Esme, and I all had a girl's night. That had to be my best and worst birthday ever! But it was overall good, at least the party part was.


End file.
